λύκος, lýkos
by Tavata
Summary: Incluso un hombre puro de corazón, que reza sus oraciones por la noche. Puede convertirse en lobo cuando florece la luparia y brilla la luna de otoño...
1. Chapter 1

_Incluso un hombre puro de corazón_

_y que reza sus oraciones por la noche_

_puede convertirse en lobo cuando florece la luparia_

_y brilla la luna de otoño..._

___****__****_

_**PROEMIO...**_

Inglaterra, 19...

Odiaba viajar en barco, todo el mundo lo sabía, no había nadie más infeliz que él en el mar. Su estómago lo odiaba, su alma lo odiaba... Así que cuando por fin sus pies pisaron el muelle de la vieja Inglaterra no pudo menos que levantar la vista al cielo y agradecer el dejar el insano movimiento de las olas.

Sacó su reloj con cadena del bolsillo derecho del pantalón 3:45 de la tarde.

...

Su historia no era muy diferente a muchas otras, su madre había sido una bella mujer inglesa enamorada de un joven que vivía en el mismo pueblo, como resultado de su amor él había venido a este mundo. Lamentablemente, la joven pareja se encontró con el impedimento de la familia de él, ella murió poco después de que el bebé naciera y todo lo que le quedaba por parte de la familia materna era una adorada tía que lo cuido todo el tiempo que la familia del padre se lo permitió, después la familia de papá se llevó al niño a América a donde inmigraban para ganar una vida mejor...

Lo habían logrado, tanto que él era más americano que británico. Aunque su abuelo no estaba muy de acuerdo -su padre había muerto durante los enfrentamientos de los inmigrantes irlandeses en Nueva York- el joven que ahora iba a la universidad no dejaba de intercambiar correspondencia con la única familia que había dejado en Inglaterra, su amorosa tía Gwen...

...

En una de sus cartas, la tía Gwen le hablaba de acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que bien podían recordar una novela de Mary Shelley...

Por más que quiso adelantar el viaje pese a lo que odiaba el mar y más tomando en cuenta el fatídico accidente del Titanic no logró emprender la marcha a Inglaterra hasta que el abuelo se lo permitió, el viejo no iba a soltarle dinero para un viaje de no hacer nada siendo que él tenía que quedarse a vigilar el emporio familiar... Esa misma noche cuando el anciano fue a dormir él terminó escapando en el primer barco a Inglaterra...

...

Ahora se encontraba en Londres pidiendo información sobre cómo llegar a la tienda de antiguedades de la señorita Conliffe...

Una vez más consultó el reloj con cadena. 4:20 de la tarde, y seguía tan pérdido como al principio.

Su estómago rugió de pronto, no había probado alimento desde el barco y lo poco que había comido el mar se lo había quitado.

El primer pub frente a él era perfecto, lo único que pedía era cualquier cosa de comer y un poco de cerveza.

¡Ey!- gritó de pronto.

Un niño de unos doce años había chocado contra él, el pequeño pillo parecía haber salido de alguna fábrica por lo sucio que se encontraba o tal vez estuviera así de sucio por vivir en la calle, ni idea, lo único que sabía es que ese niño lo había derribado.

¡Alto ahí!- gritó un policía inglés dándole alcance al mocoso.

El niño se veía acorralado, al parecer escondía algo entre su chaqueta ya que intentaba huir a cualquier costa.

¿Está bien, señor?- preguntó el policía levantando de un jalón al infante.

Sí, gracias- contestó el joven levantándose solo- ¿Dónde estabas?- le gritó al niño.

Tanto el niño como el policía le miraban sorprendidos.

¡Sí, te hablo a ti! ¡Primero me dejas esperando en el muelle y ahora te tardas! ¿Crees que voy a cargar las maletas solo?- parecía muy molesto.

¿Le conoce, señor?- preguntó el policía soltando al niño

Sí, este bribón me ha hecho esperarle todo este tiempo! Mi barco acaba de llegar de América hace poco y éste- señaló al niño- se ofreció a ser mi mozo.

¿Es cierto?- preguntó el policía al niño.

Sí... sí... señor- balbuceó el niño.

Pero lo acaban de ver robando unas manzanas- señaló el policía.

Para mala suerte del niño las tres manzanas robadas rodaron hasta los pies del joven americano.

¡Perdiste el dinero!- le gritó el joven agarrando una manzana y dándole una mórdida- Guacalá- la escupió.

¿Señor?- preguntó el policía sin entender.

¡Esta pequeña rata sabe que no tolero las manzanas y es lo único que me trae!- dijo el joven sacando unas cuantas libras.

Lo... lamento- se disculpó el niño.

Al parecer había entendido el juego del joven desconocido.

Señor- se dirigió el joven al policía- disculpe los malentendidos ¿será suficiente?

Sí... bueno... ¡Qué no te vuelva a ver, rufián!- el policía le dio un zape en la cabeza al niño.

...

Gracias, señor- dijo el niño con una sonrisa de felicidad cuando el policía se fue- es usted muy amable.

¿Robaste por hambre?- preguntó el joven tomando sus maletas.

El niño asintió con todas sus fuerzas.

Estoy solo señor, no tengo a nadie, duermo en la calle y...- comenzó el niño

No estoy interesado en los cuentos de Charles Dickens- le cortó el joven- si tienes hambre puedes acompañarme a comer...

¡Muchas gracias, señor!- el niño saltó de alegría.

Al momento le quitó las maletas, estaban pesadas pero a él no le importó.

Me llamo Fossey, señor...- se presentó el niño.

Thadeus, mi nombre es Thadeus Neeson- le palmeó el hombro el joven americano- pero puedes llamarme Thad.

¿Thad?- el niño no dejaba de seguirle dando saltitos.

Sí, así me llama mi tía Gwen, al menos así me llama por las cartas- dijo el joven mirando su reloj- Dios, ya son las 5: 40 ¡Muero de hambre!

¡No señor, ahí no!- el niño lo detuvo de entrar al pub que tenían enfrente- ¡Ahí hay ratas! ¡Las he visto en los basureros!

¿Ratas?- Thad le sonrió, ese niño le agradaba- ¿Y cuál recomiendas, entonces?

¡Yo lo llevare a una mejor! ¡Por cinco peniques le dan sopa y pan a uno!- dijo Foseey emocionado.

-¿Sopa y pan? No puedo esperar a probarla...

...

Tranquilo, Fossey. Vas a ahogarte- dijo Thad.

El niño ya iba en el segundo plato de sopa.

¿Está sabrosa, verdad señor?- preguntó Fossey con la boca llena.

Dime Thad- dijo el americano sonriendo- sí, es buena, al menos no es comida de barco.

¿Cómo es América, señor... perdón, señor Thad?- Fossey tomó otro pan.

Bonita- contestó Thad- Oye, tengo que encontrar a la señorita Conliffe...

Fossey se puso de pie de un salto.

¡Yo me encargo, señor Thad!- dijo el niño saliendo corriendo del pub.

...

No había pasado ni media hora cuando Fossey regresó con una cara sucia pero risueña.

¡Ya sé a quién busca, señor Thad!- dijo él- ¡Les pregunté a los demás pillos! ¡Es la señora de la tienda de antiguedades! ¡Es muy amable!

Será mejor que busquemos donde dormir, ya mañana me llevaras a verla- dijo Thad sorprendido de lo despierto que era ese pillo.

¡Conozco un hostal donde no hay pulgas, señor Thad!- dijo Fossey con la amplia sonrisa.

¡Por el amor de Dios!- exclamó Thad- está vez quiero algo caro, no te preocupes- agregó solo ver la cara del niño- puedo pagarlo, lo único que quiero es dormir en una verdadera cama.

-¡Yo también señor Thad! ¡Dicen que son cómodas! Pero nunca he dormido en una para descubrirlo ¿Son cómodas?

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**MONSTRUOS**

No hay sensación más agradable ni más placentera que estar en tu cama tapado hasta la cabeza. La almohada suave para poder descansar y tus pies jugando bajo tan cálida protección.

-¿Fossey?

No, no quería despertar, aun estaba soñando con un sueño muy bonito, uno donde un niño sin casa, ni familia, ni nadie que se preocupará por él encontraba a un amigo que lo salvaba de monstruos de la policía y del hambre. Soñaba con una sopa caliente y con un lugar muy agradable, con una cama y un sueño reparador.

-¡Fossey!

¡Puf! Hizo su sueño a causa del grito que lo despertó. El pequeño estaba tan enrollado como un postre de hojaldre entre las sábanas y cobijas que cayó rodando al suelo.

¡Fossey!- llamó de nuevo Thad poniéndose de rodillas para sacar el niño de ese revoltijo- Ya es muy tarde, debó ver a la señorita Conliffe.

El pequeño bostezó mostrando todos los dientes.

Está bien señor Thad- dijo restregando sus manos contra sus adormilados ojos- Vamos.

Primero date un baño, no quiero que tía Gwen piense que te encontré en la calle- bromeó Thad.

Pero me encontró en la calle, señor Thad- contestó Fossey liberando su pie izquierdo.

No lo tomes textual, amiguito- Thad salía de la habitación- ¡Te dejé ropa limpia, espero sea de tu toalla!

"La vida es buena" Pensó Fossey mientras tímidamente pasaba su mano por la ropa nueva.

…

Thad estaba sentado leyendo un periódico londinense en la salita de la habitación del hotel que ocupaban él y Fossey, había pedido un café, el periódico y un vaso de leche y galletas para el niño (justo era decir que una de las galletas estaba mordida y Thad tenía moronitas cafés en la solapa del traje)

¡Ya estoy listo, señor Thad!- le gritaron de pronto.

El americano levantó la vista del periódico para toparse con un jovencito de doce años limpió y con ropa nueva.

No te queda tan mal- le sonrió- te pedí leche. ¡Wow, tienes el cabello castaño muy claro! ¡Ayer con tanta mugre no lo había notado!

Fossey se sonrojó. Él también se había sorprendido de verse como un niño normal y no como un pilluelo que intenta sobrevivir en las calles.

Gracias, señor Thad- contestó con humildad con un brillo encantador en los vivaces ojillos miel.

…

¡Un carruaje! ¡El señor Thad había pedido un carruaje para llegar a la tienda de antigüedades de la señorita Conliffe!

Mientras Fossey miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos por la ventanilla del carruaje Thad estaba sumido en sus pensamientos ¿Cómo se presentaría ante su tía Gwen? ¿Para qué le llamaba con tanto apuro? ¿Estaría molesta por el tiempo que había pasado?

Señor Thad- llamó Fossey.

Thad dio un ligero salto, había sido tomado por sorpresa.

Ya llegamos- dijo el niño saliendo del carruaje.

…

Era la típica calle londinense, estaba la típica niebla londinense, Thad estaba nervioso era la primera vez que vería a la señorita Gwen Conliffe; aun se preguntaba cómo sería la forma más apropiada de llamar cuando para su sorpresa Fossey ya se encontraba jalando la campanilla que avisaba la llegada de clientes.

Antes de que Thad pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mujer más hermosa que Thad nunca antes había visto, debió sonrojarse hasta las orejas ya que ella solo atinó a sonreír con una sonrisa encantadora.

Thad… mi querido Thadeus- dijo ella abrazándolo- Eres el vivo retrato de tu madre…

Estaba peinada con un moño alto y su vestido negro más parecía el que llevan las damas por el luto que el que a una señorita aun en muy buena edad para casarse debe portar. Sus ojos aunque algo tristes eran los más hermosos que Thad pudiera recordar ¿así eran los de su madre? ¿Se parecía a ella?

Su cabello oscuro idéntico al de Thad, sí, tal vez así era su difunta madre.

Tía Gwen- dijo por fin el joven americano- lamento la tardanza.

Lo importante es que estás aquí- dijo ella con toda sinceridad- ¿y quién es tu amigo?

Fossey solamente ver que la dama notaba su presencia estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

Fossey- dijo sonriente Thad- es un amigo.

El niño no cabía en sí ¡El señor Thad lo había llamado amigo!

Pasen, pasen. Mucho gusto, señor Fossey- saludó Gwen invitándoles a pasar.

…

Las sorpresas no terminaban ese día para el pequeño Fossey, ese lugar estaba lleno de estatuas antiguas, de adornos que solo había visto por las ventanas de las casas ricas y muebles tan pero tan viejos que estaba seguro si se sentaba en ellos los haría polvo.

Thad y Gwen platicaron durante horas mientras él se perdía por aquí y por allá.

La señorita Conliffe tenía muchas cosas de que hablar con su sobrino, le habló de Inglaterra, de su familia, de su madre, de lo bueno, de lo malo, de su juventud, de lo que había pasado después de su partida, de cómo era su vida hasta que conoció a Ben Talbot, su pérdida, el misterio de los Talbot, como Lawrence llegó a su vida…

En ese punto tía Gwen hizo una pausa, Thad que había escuchado en silencio hasta ese momento solamente preguntando ocasionalmente algo para no interrumpir el relato de su hermosa familiar levantó la vista de su taza de té para descubrir que la señorita Conliffe estaba llorando en silencio.

Lo lamento- comentó cuando imagino que Lawrence Talbot habría muerto.

¿Has escuchado?- comenzó tía Gwen limpiando sus lágrimas- sobre ¿Monstruos?

Eso era de lo que realmente la aun joven mujer deseaba hablar, por eso tantas cartas en tan poco tiempo, tía Gwen le temía a los monstruos.

¿Cómo los de Mary Shelley?- Thad no sabía a qué tipo de monstruos se refería.

No, no los monstruos de los libros, sobrino… A los monstruos de verdad- explicó misteriosamente ella.

Hay gente mala y gente buena en el mundo- trató de entender el americano.

Yo también creía que eran superstición de los pueblerinos ignorantes- siguió tía Gwen- pero son reales Thad… tan reales como tú o como yo…

Fossey se acercó hasta la salita para escuchar también el relato de tía Gwen.

Un hombre puro de corazón puede cambiar a una criatura extraña, lo he visto con mis ojos- tía Gwen hablaba muy bajito- un hombre aparentemente noble puede ser el más bajo de los animales, ni la bestia de Gévaudan puede ser tan terrible como los monstruos que yo he visto…

¿Bestia de Que no ves?- preguntó Fossey.

Shhhh- le calló Thad- es la bestia de Gévaudan, es un cuento francés sobre… ¿Hombres bestia?- ahora la pregunta era dirigida hacia la señorita Conliffe- tía Gwen ¿hablas de hombres bestia?

-Hombres lobo, Thadeus, hombres lobo… y están entre nosotros…

Si tía Gwen hubiera dicho que había visto la danza de las brujas en la montaña, que las sirenas le habían saludado o que los monstruos bajo la cama tomaban ahí el té Thad o Fossey se hubieran soltado a reír a carcajada suelta por semejante ocurrencia; pero, había tal seriedad y seguridad en cada palabra de tía Gwen que Thad al momento lo supo, la señorita Conliffe no estaba mintiendo.

Tía Gwen- Thad no pudo evitar tartamudear a pesar de saberse valiente- has… ¿has visto hombres lobo?

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

**AULLIDOS**

¿Hombres Lobo?- preguntó Thad sin poder creerlo.

Fossey miraba tanto al joven americano como a la dama inglesa.

Son tan reales como tú o como yo- prosiguió tía Gwen sin apartar su azul mirada de Thad- viven y mueren como nosotros… -la voz de la dama inglesa se quebró ante el recuerdo de Lawrence- y me temo… hay más allá afuera.

Thad y Fossey se giraron para mirarse por un segundo ¿Más allá afuera?

¿Estás segura?- la voz de Thad continuaba sonando insegura.

La señorita Conliffe se levantó de su asiento dejando solos a ambos chicos en la salita.

Está bromeando ¿cierto?- preguntó Fossey.

El niño esperaba escuchar que todo esto era una broma, que nada más lo estaban asustando, que después de esto se irían de nuevo al hotel o a comer o a cualquier otra parte... Pero en lugar de eso solo recibió como toda respuesta el silencio de Thad.

Hombres Lobo… ¡Tenía que ser una broma! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! No, tía Gwen no hubiera sido capaz de hacerle una broma tan cruel, hacerlo venir desde América solamente para asustarlo con esos cuentos y supersticiones…

Antes de que el joven americano pudiera preguntar o decir cualquier otra cosa la señorita Conliffe regresó con al parecer varios diarios amarillos y un paquete de papeles igual de viejos. Sin decir ni una sola palabra comenzó a repartirlos a lo largo de la pequeña mesita de té evitando ensuciarlos en el proceso.

¿Mapas? ¿Cartas? ¿Dibujos? Fossey no sabía que eran todas esas cosas, él ni siquiera sabía leer pero por la cara de su joven amigo parecían importantes.

Hay evidencia- habló de pronto la dama inglesa- de que se han estado reuniendo- Señaló el mapa- Blackmoor…

¿Blackmoor? ¿Dónde murieron los Talbot?- sin poder evitarlo Thad derramó completamente el poco té que quedaba en su taza.

Y no es solo eso- continuó tía Gwen entregándole una carta.

"_Lamento importunarle por medio de estas líneas, pero me temo esto excede a mis fuerzas… I. F A"_

El Inspector Francis Aberline- se adelantó la señorita Conliffe- creo que él la mandó…

¿Y eso que significa?- preguntó por primera vez Fossey.

Significa- habló sin temor Thadeus- que tenemos que ir a Blackmoor ¿No es así, señorita Conliffe?

¡Y los monstruos!- Fossey ahora era quién no podía ocultar su miedo.

Por eso me llamaste ¿verdad? Sabías que algo malo estaba pasando y necesitabas mi ayuda- Thad se puso de pie- descuida tía Gwen, no tendrás por qué tener miedo por más tiempo… -aunque intentaba creerlo Thad no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se encargarían de esto, es más hasta esa tarde él no sabía nada de Hombres lobo.

Sobrino, no te pondría en riesgo, lo sabes muy bien, te amo pero… necesito ayuda con esto, si Aberline me ha escrito sé que es por algo importante… me temó sea algo que ponga en peligro a todos…- la señorita Conliffe se puso de pie- arreglaré todo para partir inmediatamente…

…

-Fossey, en verdad no es necesario

El pequeño animosamente cargaba las maletas de Thad y de la señorita Conliffe.

¡No se preocupe señor Thad!- llamó el pequeño- ¡Tendré mucho cuidado! Es más no notará que estoy con usted solamente no me deje ¿está bien?

Thad se sonrió sinceramente, el pobre de Fossey no soportaría regresar a las calles al abandono y al frío después de haberlo conocido.

Está bien, pero debes ayudarme a cuidar a tía Gwen ¿está bien?- el americano señaló el andén donde esperaba su tren- y sobre todo ¡Tienes que cuidarte tú también!

…

Y así comenzó el viaje, la brumosa Londres fue dejada a la distancia mientras el silbido de la locomotora era lo único que les acompañaba en el recorrido por el frío campo inglés. Thad había pagado para que los tres fueran en un compartimiento privado.

Fossey que nunca había viajado en tren se sentía en las nubes, durante todo el tiempo de viaje tía Gwen les explicaba todo lo que había encontrado en los libros sobre licantropía preparándoles para lo que pudieran encontrar.

A la hora de la cena salieron al vagón comedor para tomar algo que pudiera acallar sus estómagos.

-¡Un momento!

Thad levantó la vista de su plato al escuchar el grito de la autoridad. Al parecer tenían problemas con alguno de los pasajeros ya que uno de los guardias parecía muy molesto.

Continúen cenando- dijo mientras se levantaba- voy a ver qué ocurre…

Y no se había equivocado, una mujer joven discutía en una lengua desconocida para él con el guardia. La chica vestía de una manera muy extraña tal vez con algún traje típico de Europa del Este. De pronto Thad lo entendió ¡Era una gitana! Discutían porque al parecer ella solo había pagado un boleto hasta medio camino y ahora tendría que bajar en la siguiente estación.

No, no. Blackmoor- exclamaba ella con un fuerte acento autoritario- Pague hasta Blackmoor.

Thad intervino cuando el guardia amenazaba con tomar a la joven del brazo.

La chica tiene razón- explicó Thad después de revisar el billete de la joven- pago hasta Blackmoor y no hay motivo para este malentendido.

El guardia al parecer solamente quería bajarla porque inquietaba a los demás pasajeros pero ante la presencia de Thad tuvo que dejarla en paz.

La chica no dejaba de gruñir algo en esa lengua extraña.

Disculpe el malentendido- dijo educadamente Thad- ¿Señorita?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más o al menos saber el nombre de la gitana ésta ya se había retirado.

De nada- musitó Thad regresando al vagón comedor.

…

¿Todo bien?- preguntó tía Gwen solo ver regresar a Thad.

-Por supuesto, solo era una gitana, creo ¿Fossey me pasas un bollo?

El bollo nunca llegó a la mano de Thad ya que una fuerte sacudida hizo que todos los pasajeros en el vagón comedor cayeran de sus asientos.

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Fossey en el suelo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera contestarle un prolongado y lastimero aullido fue la respuesta que todos temían.

¿Lobos?- preguntó Thad.

No, no eran lobos, la mirada de terror de tía Gwen le dio la respuesta que temía.

¡Rápido, todos al fondo!- gritó Thad tratando de hacerse escuchar sobre los gritos de los pasajeros.

…

Todo el ferrocarril estaba sumido en una confusión total. ¡Un ataque! ¡Estaban bajo un ataque! Thad no podía creerlo. La gente gritaba y corría. Él había tomado por la muñeca a tía Gwen y a Fossey con una y otra mano abriéndose camino entre la gente que no sabía qué hacer.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar, al parecer las bestias habían entrado ¿por qué atacar el ferrocarril? No, en ese momento no importaba, en ese momento lo único que importaba era correr y salvarse.

Por el corredor ya había gente herida, unos muy lastimados y otros que no sabían que había pasado. Los gritos y gruñidos llenaban todo el lugar, al parecer los monstruos estaban atacando en todas partes. El guardia que tratara de detener a la gitana estaba tirado en el suelo con la cabeza rota.

Thad tuvo que cargar a Fossey para no perderlo en la confusión. No habían logrado librar más que otros dos vagones cuando ya no lograron avanzar más ¡Una de esas criaturas les cerraba el paso!

Era lo más enorme que Thad nunca antes había visto, era una extraña mezcla de hombre y de lobo, olía a perro mojado y entre la baba del hocico corría un mar de sangre, los pantalones y la camisa solo eran jirones de tela pegadas a los músculos cubiertos de pelaje.

Tía Gwen llevó muy lentamente su mano a su bolso para sacar una pistola. Balas de plata, claro, si al menos Thad hubiera sacado su equipaje para ir a cenar.

La bestia pareció adivinar las intenciones de tía Gwen ya que gruñó tan fuerte que parecía dejaría sordo al joven americano.

Baja el arma- musitó Thad.

Tía Gwen obedeció.

Fossey iba a preguntar por qué bajaban el arma cuando sintió la apeste detrás de él… Estaban rodeados por ambos lados…

¿Cómo vamos a salir de esta, señor Thad?- preguntó el pequeño.

Thad solamente tragó saliva. Le hubiera gustado tener una mejor idea para salvar tanto a Fossey como a tía Gwen y no la estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**LOBEZNO**

Si tía Gwen disparaba el hombre lobo que les cubría las espaldas hubiera saltado contra ellos. Si corrían el hombre lobo frente a ellos les hubiera destrozado. ¿Qué hacer? Si hacían cualquier movimiento rápido cualquiera de las dos bestias hubiera hecho picadillo con ellos ¿Quién se podía salvar? ¿Tía Gwen? No, ella no correría, ella tenía la sangre fría de dispararles a cualquiera de los dos hombres lobo ¿Fossey? No, el pobre estaba petrificado por la impresión ¿Thad? No, no podía abandonar a su familia.

Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado en ese momento, no había ni atrás ni adelante. Las ventanillas estaban cerradas… Las ventanillas ¡Un momento, eso podía funcionar! Thad tragó saliva, si al menos tuviera más tiempo para pensar en un buen plan de contingencia y no en una estupidez como esta…

A la cuenta de tres- musitó bajito para que solo la dama inglesa y el niño le escucharan- Fossey saltas a la derecha, hacia esa ventana. Tía Gwen saltas a tu izquierda, la puerta está cerrada pero estoy seguro se vencerá con tu peso.

¿y tú?- preguntó la señorita Conliffe.

A la de una- Thad no contestó- a la de dos… ¡A la de tres!

Aunque no les gustaba el plan, ambos obedecieron. Fossey saltó justo a tiempo ya que el lobo detrás de él levantó la zarpa derecha para ensartar al niño, tía Gwen saltó a la izquierda derribando de una sola intención la puerta justo en el momento en que el hombre lobo frente a ella intentaba atraparla por el hombro.

¿Cuál era el plan de Thad? Carnada, él no corrió ni salto, cuando vio que la bestia de atrás estaba a punto de atrapar a Fossey el joven americano lo tomó por la peluda extremidad para lanzarlo contra el lobo frente a él.

La bestia gruñó al ser tomada por sorpresa. Pero al menos derribó al otro lobo que les bloqueaba el paso.

Thad estaba a punto de celebrar que su plan hubiera funcionado pese a lo estúpido que había sido cuando el techo sobre él se desplomó, el americano a penas y pudo moverse cuando ya había otra de esas cosas peludas y apestosas parado justo donde él había estado. Éste era el doble de grande y por el brillo maligno en sus negros ojos no iba a ser igual de sencillo el engañarlo.

Lo único bueno era que éste parecía no haber reparado ni en tía Gwen que se atrinchero en los sillones del compartimiento en donde se había escondido o en Fossey que pese a haberse cortado el brazo izquierdo estaba firmemente sujeto al otro lado de la ventanilla.

¡Eh, bestia!- llamó Thad dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás- ¡Sí tú apestoso!

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Ni idea, lo único que quería era que este nuevo peligro no se fijara en su familia.

El nuevo recién llegado aulló con todas sus fuerzas mientras se lanzaba de un salto contra Thad, éste intentó hacerse a un lado pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, el lobo le había caído encima…

…

Lo primero que había pensado era en salir corriendo de ahí, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de irse escuchó la voz del joven que había intervenido en su favor contra el guardia.

Nadie iba a decir que la hija de Maleva no pagaba sus deudas. Cuando logró llegar hasta donde escuchó al americano vio como uno de los hombres lobo estaba encima de él. Sin ningún miramiento sacó una pequeña daga de plata y se la clavó en el lomo a la bestia.

No hay pecado en matar a una bestia- musitó la joven gitana- pero si en dejar morir a un hombre…

…

Tía Gwen también salió al momento con su arma cargada justo al mismo momento en que Fossey volvía a meterse al tren.

Los dos hombres lobo que les habían cerrado el acceso se fueron a buscar alguna otra víctima después de ver que el de mayor tamaño había caído.

¡Thad!- gritó aterrada la señorita Conliffe.

¿Señor Thad?- preguntó Fossey.

La gitana entendió al momento que esos tres eran parte de la misma familia así que indicó le ayudaran a quitarle de encima al americano esa mole peluda.

Creo que me rompió una costilla- trató de sonreír Thad.

Tía Gwen dio un suspiro de alivio. Thad no estaba herido.

Será mejor irnos de aquí- Thad se puso de pie- Gracias- le sonrió a la gitana.

¡Qué miedo señor Thad!- gritó Fossey.

Tía Gwen y la gitana se movieron hacia la entrada del corredor de ese vagón, Fossey estaba a punto de pasar junto al lobo con el puñal en la espalda cuando éste en un movimiento reflejo levantó la garra para clavársela al niño. Thad no tuvo ni tiempo de alertar a su pequeño amigo cuando se vio a si mismo empujando al pequeño y escucharse gritar de dolor.

Tía Gwen giro solamente para gritar a su vez. La zarpa se había incrustado en el costado de Thad. La gitana abrió la boca pero no emitió ni un solo sonido.

Pese al dolor Thad logró jalar la daga de la espalda del animal y cortar la zarpa. La bestia ya estaba muerta cuando cayó de espaldas y Thadeus retiro de su piel herida la mano mutilada de un hombre y no la extremidad peluda de un animal.

Salgamos de aquí- fue lo único que dijo antes de caer de rodillas.

¡Ahora es uno de ellos!- dijo de pronto la gitana- ¡Será mejor matarlo!

¡NO!- gritaron Fossey y tía Gwen.

Es mi única familia- dijo la dama inglesa- Ohhh Thad ¿por qué lo hiciste?

¡El señor Thad me salvó! ¡Yo no dejaré que lo maten!- Fossey comenzó a llorar.

La gitana gruñó algo que ninguno de los dos entendió.

-Solo nos traerá problemas… Salgamos de aquí

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**FORESTERN**

Aun faltaba un poco para llegar a Blackmoor, el accidente del ferrocarril había sido apenas pasando el puente que libraba el barranco… ¡Solo Dios sabía que hubiera sido de todos ellos si esas bestias hubieran atacado justo en el puente! Y a todo esto ¿por qué había atacado el ferrocarril? ¿Estaría relacionado con la nota del inspector Aberline?

Pese a lo cansados que todos se encontraban continuaron caminando lastimeramente por entre los arbustos y matorrales de ese desolado paramo; parecía que cada paso era una tortura para Thad quien estaba más blanco que el papel. Entre la señorita Conliffe y el pequeño Fossey le ayudaban a continuar avanzando mientras la joven gitana iba a la cabeza de la marcha, al parecer conocía muy bien el lugar.

¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Fossey de pronto.

Ya era noche nocturna cuando el paramo dio paso a un naciente bosque de frondosos árboles.

Me parece que a Blackmoor- contestó entre jadeos la señorita Conliffe terriblemente cansada- ¿iremos al pueblo?

No- contestó la gitana.

Ambas mujeres sabían que quienes hubieran sobrevivido al ataque al ferrocarril buscarían auxilio en Blackmoor y cuando los pueblerinos se enteraran comenzarían a dar caza a las bestias, el llegar al pueblo con un hombre herido y con las marcas que Thad era muerte segura…

No, no era buena idea llegar al pueblo; pero… entonces ¿A dónde iban?

El joven americano dejó escapar un profundo y doloroso gemido.

No más…- musitó Thad quien tenía la frente perlada por el sudor-no aguanto más…

Tía Gwen y Fossey le ayudaron a apoyarse contra el grueso tronco de un roble.

Si es fuerte aguantara la noche- dijo la gitana sin importarle cómo se sintiera Thad- debemos seguir.

La señorita Conliffe no iba a soportar más el comportamiento de esa joven gitanilla, su sobrino había venido para ayudarle y no solo eso sino que también desde su llegada a Londres había ayudado a ese niño que se había encontrado, la había ayudado a ella cuando el guardia estaba equivocado por su boleto de ferrocarril, les salvó y se condenó por salvarlos de los hombres lobo y esta chica, esta tonta hablaba de él como si fuera una carga.

¡Es suficiente!- le gritó olvidando los modales de las damas de Inglaterra- ¡Tú, no le hablarás así a Thadeus! –hizo una pausa para tomar aire- Vamos a descansar un momento y el Cielo te salve si descubro que intentas hacerle algo a mi sobrino. Si vamos a seguir siendo compañeros de viaje será mejor que te suavices un poco.

Hubo un incomodo silencio, Fossey miraba de un lado para otro a ambas mujeres, la señorita Gwen con las mejillas sonrojadas por la furia y el cabello alborotado por la huída que le daban el aspecto de una Diosa alterada, la joven gitana con su atuendo extraño y colorido roja de la furia contenida por este regaño proveniente de una desconocida parecía la visión de una imagen pagana lista a desencadenar su furia.

Afortunadamente para todos ninguna de las dos mujeres se lanzó contra la otra, tal vez la más joven había reconocido que en esta batalla la autoridad estaba del lado de la inglesa porque bajando un poco la cabeza asintió aceptando su derrota.

La señorita Conliffe también pareció contenta con su victoria ya que alzó el mentón como una ligera muestra de su orgullo inglés satisfecho y acto seguido regresó su atención al Thad que aunque agotado sobremanera no había perdido un solo detalle de la ofuscación de su tía.

¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó Gwen revisando la herida sangrante de Thad- lo lamentó no tuve oportunidad más que de mal vendarla para que no te desangraras.

La herida en el costado de Thad tenía muy mal aspecto, Fossey había visto una vez la pierna destrozada de un pilluelo en las calles de Londres, un perro hambriento se la había roto. ¿Tendrían los hombres lobo también rabia?

Fossey- llamó la tía de Thad- necesito agua para lavar la herida; no quiero que se infecte…

Sí, había un riachuelo por allá, tranquilo señor Thad ahorita regreso- Fossey ya se iba corriendo- ¡No se vaya a morir!

Thad intentó sonreírse ante la ocurrente despedida del niño pero no logró ni siquiera esbozar una sonrisa. Sentía que ardía, fiebres, sí, seguramente era fiebre. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, le dolía el costado, la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas esto estaba peor que ir en barco.

¿Thad? ¡No te duermas!- le llamó la señorita Conliffe.

Y para su asombro la gitanilla se acercó hasta donde estaba apoyado Thad y sin pedir permiso comenzó a revisarle. Gwen tuvo que hacerse a un lado mientras ella tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos la piel herida del americano. Thad se quejó abiertamente.

Ahora eres uno de ellos- comenzó la gitana hablando en un susurro- tu alma se ha condenado, cada luna llena olvidarás quien eres y correrás a reunirte con tu clan- comenzó a revisar entre los pliegues de los mantos que formaban su vestido- tus huesos se romperán cuando cambies, el hombre dará paso al hombre… antes de que la bestia tome el control desearás haber muerto…- encontró finalmente lo que parecía una hoja de hierbabuena por el aroma que desprendía- ¿te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

Una vez más la señorita Conliffe parecía iba a protestar por como trataban a su sobrino pero para su sorpresa Thad pareció reaccionar, se giro un poco para ver a la gitana y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que aun tenía contestó.

-No…

Ese era Thadeus, no se arrepentía de haberse condenado, ¿maldito? No, sería maldito si hubiera corrido y no hubiera protegido a su familia.

La respuesta pareció sorprender a la gitana quien abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca solamente se limitó a verlo directamente a los ojos y regresar después de unos segundos su atención a la hoja que comenzó a frotar por la herida.

El lugar comenzó a llenar la noche de un agradable aroma a hierba recién cortada, Thad comenzó a sentir una frescura agradable que agradeció infinitamente.

Un "crack" detrás de Gwen llamó su atención haciéndola girar temiendo que las bestias anduvieran cerca… afortunadamente solo era Fossey que había regresado con el agua en un improvisado cuenco hecho con la corteza de un tronco. El pequeño mozuelo había escuchado que el señor Thad no se arrepentía de haberlo salvado… Fossey no sabía cómo agradecerlo, se acercó en silencio hasta el señor Thad para dejar el agua sobre el pasto sintiéndose muy cohibido, afortunadamente tía Gwen entró en su ayuda y con una muestra de maternal afecto puso su mano sobre su hombro.

Gracias…- musitó por fin el niño.

Era demasiado tarde para continuar avanzando, Thad había caído dormido bajo el agradable aroma de la hierba de la gitana, no tenían más opción que aguantar la noche en ese lugar. Fossey fue mandado una vez más a recolectar algo de leña suelta para protegerse del frío con una fogata, Gwen estaba sorprendida de lo rápido que se adaptaba el niño ante la adversidad, las calles lo habían preparado para lo incierto del futuro; la gitana no había hablado más después de lo que había comentado a Thad.

Lo mejor esa noche o lo que quedaba de ella era aguantar hasta el amanecer, Fossey se ofreció a hacer la primera guardia para que las damas descansaran un poco o para que velaran mejor por el señor Thad. Sí, si lograban aguantar hasta la aurora el miedo que les infundía ver la luna llena brillar entre las copas de los arboles se iría junto con los lejanos aullidos que se escuchaban mucho más allá de lo que podían ver los ojos. ¿Seguirían siendo los hombres lobo? O ¿serían ya solo lobos buscando su comida nocturna? De cualquier forma cualquiera de las dos respuestas no eran nada prometedoras, lo único que podían hacer era esperar y rezar…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**BÊTE**

El aullido tétrico y prolongado del lobo hizo despertar a Thad, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría inconsciente si habían sido unos minutos o muchas horas, la luz de la luna llena se seguía filtrando entre las ramas de los árboles.

Al parecer si había sido mucho tiempo puesto que una fogata estaba encendida rodeándolos ¿Por qué buscaban protección? La cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía recordar qué diablos hacían en el bosque, por qué demonios de dolía hasta respirar y sobre todo por qué aullaban los lobos.

Las llamaradas alrededor de ellos aumentaron y disminuyeron de pronto su tamaño ¿qué significaba eso? En ese momento, solo ver los brillantes ojos malignos de la bestia del otro lado de la protección del fuego hizo que el americano recordara todo de un golpe, intentó moverse pero las frías manos de la gitana lo detuvieron.

No te muevas- susurró- no cruzará la protección.

…

No había pasado más de unas horas después de que Fossey cambiara de guardia con la señorita Conliffe cuando el primer aullido de los hombres lobo se dejo escuchar, al parecer estaban siguiendo su rastro ya que solamente escucharlos Gwen y la gitana se pusieron a trabajar a marchas forzadas, la prometida de Ben Talbot comenzó a repartir madera y ramas secas alrededor del árbol donde Thad se había quedado dormido mientras la gitana les prendía fuego con los leños de su improvisada fogata y recitaba una serie de palabras extrañas que a Fossey se le antojaron hechizos y maleficios de las brujas de los cuentos de hadas.

Solamente terminar los lobos guardaron su distancia, en verdad parecía que no podían cruzar.

Tal vez solo fuera miedo al fuego como el resto de los animales salvajes, tal vez solamente estaban midiendo sus fuerzas y cual sería el mejor ataque, lo cierto es que los acechaban sin decidirse a lanzar el primer golpe.

Parecía que esto duraría toda la noche o tal vez hasta que las llamas se acabaran para poder darles muerte cuando un aullido muy diferente se dejo escuchar.

La última nota de la criatura recién llegada tenía y extraño era decirlo, cierta nota de humanidad ¿humanidad? Sí, había algo extraño en lo gutural del aullido. Los lobos también parecieron darse cuenta de que el recién llegado no era como ellos ya que al momento parecieron preocuparse más por su nuevo visitante que por la presa arrinconada entre el fuego y sus zarpas.

De un salto el nuevo hombre lobo se dejó ver sin que los perseguidores de las dos mujeres, el hombre herido y el niño no hicieran algo al respecto.

Thad se forzó a sí mismo a no caer inconsciente mientras esas bestias peleaban, el nuevo lobo tenía un pelaje café que parecía recordar la tonalidad del cabello castaño, su rostro aunque deformado por el cambio monstruoso que producía por la maldición de la luna era alargado y el pelaje formaba unas especies de patillas que cerraban el contorno de la cara.

Era una criatura salvaje y poderosa aunque el pelaje que salía entre la ropa rasgada dejaba ver algunos mechones grises, tal vez se trataba de un lobo maduro.

¿Quién podría ser? Se preguntó Fossey, la gitana había contado algunas cosas sobre los malditos por mordida de la bestia ¿quién sería el pobre hombre que ahora se enfrentaba a los demás?

La señorita Conliffe no perdía detalle de la forma de ataque de la nueva bestia, se enfrentaba contra los otros como si los odiara a muerte ¿acaso no eran de la misma especie? ¿Acaso podía haber diferencias entre esas criaturas?

El hombre lobo de pelaje castaño parecía no preocuparse de lo que su grupo de espectadores pensara, estaba más ocupado dándoles una paliza a los perseguidores de esos viajeros. De un zarpazo le destrozo la mandíbula al primero que ensangrentado siguió peleando hasta que de una mordida terrible le partió el cuello. El cuerpo de un hombre de cabello negro y abundante bello en los fuertes brazos cayó al suelo a los pies del hombre lobo nuevo.

Solo ver esto los otros dos lobos que acompañaran en su persecución al caído lanzaron un grito de furia salvaje a la luna para lanzarse una vez más contra el recién llegado, uno de los dos que quedaban le dio tal mordida por la parte trasera del hombro que el lobo con pelaje gris aulló de dolor solamente para sujetarlo con las zarpas, lanzarlo hacia adelante, la bestia chocó contra un árbol quedando algo atontado por el momento, el nuevo aprovechó la situación para desgarrarlo por la mitad dejando caer al suelo un mar de entrañas.

Tía Gwen no pudo evitarlo y grito solo ver el espectáculo dantesco mientras le tapaba los ojos a Fossey para que no viera más sangre.

El último lobo solo ver que sus compañeros habían caído lanzó un gruñido amenazante pero salió disparado hacia las sombras y protección de los árboles.

Solo ver que había ganado ese enfrentamiento el hombre lobo que quedó en ese lugar lanzó el aullido más extraño de victoria que se haya escuchado nunca en esos bosques, parecía que se carcajeaba de la cobardía del que había huido.

Thad nunca había visto algo parecido, la mano de la gitana le apretaba con fuerza el hombro del miedo que sentía mientras él no podía separar su mirada de cada uno de los movimientos de esa fascinante bestia.

Ésta se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros respirando con fuerza, bufando en ocasiones mientras parecía estar esperando a que la fogata se apagara.

Y cuando se apague- pensó Thad- ¿qué vamos a hacer?

…

Fueron las horas más inquietantes que ninguno de ellos había pasado, Fossey no sabía que podrían hacer para salvarse si esa bestia decidía atraparlos, ¿qué iba a ser del señor Thad? ¿Iban a morir? El niño no dejaba de atormentarse pensando en que esa bestia de azules ojos… Un momento ¿azules ojos?

¡Tiene ojos azules!- gritó Fossey

Al principio la gitana pensó que eran ocurrencias del pobre niño, las bestias no tenían ojos de color, todos perdían la humanidad al transformarse con la luna llena y solamente tenían la mirada del diablo, una mirada ya fuera café o negra como la de los lobos de las montañas.

¿Azules? La señorita Conliffe enfocó mejor entre la oscuridad y la débil iluminación de la mortecina protección de las llamas encendidas.

¡Dios mío, tiene ojos azules!- gritó a su vez.

Ésta vez no hubo duda, el hombre lobo había reaccionado cuando fue descubierto que tenía ojos azules, es más parecía intentar comunicarse de alguna forma, era eso o intentaba distraerlos para devorarlos en cualquier momento.

Tan ocupados estaban pensando en su nuevo descubrimiento que tarde se dieron cuenta que las brasas se habían acabado, ahora estaban a merced de la bestia ¿qué debían hacer? ¿correr? ¿esperar la muerte?

El hombre lobo no se movió de donde estaba lo que los inquieto más, solamente levantó la cabeza al cielo lo que los demás imitaron.

La luna descendía lentamente y a la distancia se vislumbraban los primeros rayos del día ¿Por qué esa bestia no huía? ¿qué era lo que tramaba?

Fue la primera vez que Thad vio la transformación de la bestia a su regresó a hombre. La gitana no podía parpadear de la impresión y Fossey no había cerrado la boca en ningún momento, la única que temblaba visiblemente era la señorita Conliffe, ella ya lo había visto y aun peor… sabía quién era la bestia que terminaba de regresar a su forma original frente a ellos.

¿Inspector Aberline?- musitó Gwen- ¿Es usted?

Ahora encogido sobre sí mismo por el dolor de la transformación no se encontraba la bestia que terminara con los otros dos hombres lobo hacía unas horas, quien se levantó fue el antiguo Inspector de la Policía, aun con sus patillas y barba marcando su rostro, sus ojos azules no se habían perdido aun cuando la humanidad lo abandonaba a causa de la mordida del heredero de la casa Talbot, no, aun estaba ahí quién se enfrentara en Black Moor a Sir John y Lawrence Talbot.

El tiempo solamente se hacía presente en el cabello castaño con algunos mechones de gris en la revuelta cabellera de Francis Aberline.

Señorita Conliffe- saludó con su marcado acento inglés- ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


	8. Chapter 8

**ATHRO**

Señorita Conliffe- saludó con su marcado acento inglés- ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Para asombro de todos, el inspector se puso de pie para caminar hacia donde estaban, la señorita Conliffe se levantó a su vez precavida de que el inspector intentará hacer algo en contra de ellos, al parecer Aberline también había entendido el repentino movimiento de la señorita Conliffe ya que con una media sonrisa giro su rostro hacia la dama inglesa.

Por favor, señorita Conliffe- continuó hablando Abeline- solo intento mostrarme de una forma más presentable, inesperadamente ustedes se encuentran junto al árbol donde guardo siempre un cambio de ropa… como puede ver después de cada transformación tengo un aspecto deplorable, el cual no es correcto para un ser "civilizado" además de que no es mi gusto andar desnudo. Ahora ¿si me permite?

Gwen se giro algo sonrojada, era cierto, las ropas desgarradas del antiguo policía de Scotland Yard mostraban más de lo que una dama decente podía permitirse ver en un caballero inglés.

El inspector Aberline tuvo paso libre hasta el tronco del árbol donde en el hueco central sacó un fajo de tela, con una inclinación de cabeza se fue hacia atrás del tronco para que le sirviera de un enorme biombo para cambiarse a gusto de ropa.

¿Puedo preguntar a qué debo tan amable visita, señorita Conliffe?- preguntó elevando la voz desde atrás del árbol.

¡Esto era inaudito! ¿Estaba acaso bromeando Aberline?

Pero… pero…- musitaba sin entender Gwen- su carta… yo…

¿Mi carta?- habló Aberline asomando finalmente su cabeza aun con el cabello algo alborotado- ¿y yo por qué le escribiría alguna epístola a usted, señorita Conliffe?

Francis Aberline regresó al frente del árbol completamente vestido colocándose a la altura de las dos damas y el chico; Fossey se hizo a un lado temiendo que se girara y lo pisara, Aberline solamente le dirigió una rápida mirada.

¿Es su hijo?- preguntó a Gwen sin mirarla, Aberline no dejaba de ver al americano herido- No, huele como usted, pero no las edades no corresponden.

La gitana se hizo a un lado sin importarle dejar caer a Thad al quitarle su apoyo, no podía soportar estar tan cerca de Aberline, él era uno de tantos malditos por la luna.

El inspector se sonrió con una mueca de superioridad cuando la hija de Maleva se hizo a un lado, parecía que la gitana iba a decir algo cuando el gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de Thad; había sido demasiado para el pobre, el dolor y el cansancio lo habían derrotado, lo último que vio antes de ser abrazado por las sombras fue la carita preocupación de Fossey y tía Gwen que se acercaba rápidamente a él…

Ya veo…-musitó Aberline al ver a Thad inconsciente- está maldito…

¡El señor Thad no está maldito!- le gritó Fossey olvidándose del temor que le inspiraba el inspector Aberline.

Tú no hueles como él o como la señorita Conliffe- comentó el inspector- no pueden ser hermanos o tú padre… ¿Podría explicar qué está sucediendo aquí, señorita Conliffe?

Thadeus es mi sobrino, le pedí su ayuda después de recibir una carta de su procedencia inspector Aberline- explicaba Gwen mientras atendía a Thad- como puede ver, Thad está herido por protegernos en el tren de las bestias…

Lo más humano sería acabar con su miseria ahora mismo- gruñó la gitana- pero ya que prefieren verlo sufrir, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es curar esa fea herida…

¿En medio del bosque?- Aberline negó con la cabeza- Si la herida se infecta morirá antes de que puedan llevarlo al pueblo más cercano. Señorita Conliffe si desea salvarle lo mejor es llevarle a Black moore, usted sabe que no está lejos y los supersticiosos aldeanos no se acercarían ahí aunque la vida de sus hijos dependiera de ello.

¿Y cómo propone que lo llevemos a la casa maldita?- preguntó la gitana.

Como toda respuesta, Aberline tomó a Thad entre sus brazos y lo cargo como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, no cabía duda de que la fortaleza de la bestia estaba presente en el inspector aun cuando éste regresara a su condición humana.

Fossey no estaba seguro si le temía, respetaba o comenzaba a sentir una extraña admiración por el inspector que podía cambiar de hombre a monstruo…

…

Siguieron el río donde hacia tanto tiempo Lawrence le enseñara a lanzar piedras al agua a Gwen, pasaron la cripta de la familia Talbot donde ahora el último heredero de la antigua casa descansaba, la señorita Conliffe no pudo evitar sentirse invadida por la pena infinita de saber que ahí estaba su amado Lawrence…

Finalmente la mansión de Sir Jhon los recibió, estaba abandonada a su suerte, un lugar maldito para una familia maldita… El mejor lugar para esconderse. Aun podían verse los restos quemados del frente, en todo ese tiempo nadie se había preocupado en arreglarlo, nadie había osado pisar ese lugar de muerte.

La gitana y Fossey cuidaban cada uno de sus pasos precavidos de que en cualquier momento de entre las sombras el peligro les saltara a la cara. La mañana ya estaba muy avanzada cuando llegaron a la mansión y aunque lo mejor hubiera subir a Thad a las habitaciones de los antiguos amos, Gwen prefirió que todos descansaran en el piso bajo, la jornada había sido demasiado larga y todos estaban extenuados, todos excepto Aberline quien en todo el camino a la mansión no había abierto la boca para proferir ni una sola palabra.

¿Qué estaría pensando? Se preguntaba Gwen mientras colocaba otro paño mojado en la afiebrada frente de Thad.

Será mejor que descanse- habló finalmente Aberline sorprendiendo a Gwen- señorita Conliffe, no hay nada que pueda hacer para revertir la maldición que ha caído sobre su sobrino, lo lamento mucho…- hizo una pausa- sé que no es agradable lo que sucederá después; pero, tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo.

¿No sea tan malo después de todo?- repitió molesta Gwen- ¡No sea tan malo después de todo! ¡He arruinado la vida de mi sobrino! ¡Creí que usted me había buscado y ahora resulta qué no es cierto! ¿Qué clase de broma cruel es ésta? ¿Qué significa? ¡Por qué a mí! ¡Por qué a nosotros!

Tal vez fueron los Otros…- interrumpió Aberline.

¿Los Otros?- intervinó Fossey- ¿Qué son los Otros?

¿Las otras bestias?- se unió a la conversación la gitana.

Aberline asintió mientras las dos mujeres y el niño se sentaban en la alfombra cerca de él y Thad inconsciente para escucharle mejor…

Continuara…


End file.
